


Will You Leave Me in December as You Did in May -Interlude-

by Revobobapapa



Series: Will U Leave Me in Dec as U Did in May [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 游了前情请见「Will U Leave Me in Dec as U Did in May」 26





	Will You Leave Me in December as You Did in May -Interlude-

时机太糟糕了。

然而形势已然不可逆转。

鸿上了见在不禁闭上眼睛前看到了。那双像因难以直视耀眼之物而眯起的眼睛反从窄窄的缝隙中迸射出灼灼绿光。 _藤木游作早就想这么做了。_ 确信的瞬间无端的安心便占了上风，他任由亲手送出的酒水在年轻人口中打了个转又回到自己唇边。

好在这一吻远不如游作干脆流畅的指弹来势汹汹，他还能稳住手边的摇酒器不掉到地上，甚至再分一丝神想着酒吧的事务都跟Spectre交代清楚了、游作的吉他也调好弦了、虽然词还待续但照新谱录好的demo早已循环播放到烂熟于心。一切都安排妥当，他终于默许酒精作祟把人领到床上。

平日藤木游作睡在二层Spectre的隔壁房间，再上一层才是偶尔留宿的鸿上了见的房间。这还是他到Hanoi两个月来第一次上到三楼。了见脱了外套，示意游作也将西装交给自己，一并挂在门侧的衣架上。游作道了谢，就着窗外斑斓的街灯环视房内。顶层的房间本就窄小，除去靠墙两个分别摆满cd和书籍的简易置物架，连和床尾之间留下仅有空间的地板上也被填满，堆放了成箱的稿件和琴谱，和拎琴入住的游作那空空荡荡的房间比起来显得格外有压迫感。游作不禁问道：「可以开窗吗？」

房间主人犹豫片刻——他很久没在酒吧住下，的确该通通风，再者到了五月，夜风早已经没有那么凉了——终于还是点头。今夜他们提早关门，远还不到市中心的休息时间，游作得了允许向外推开窗户，窗外当即传来仍在压马路的年轻人们的嬉笑。

游作觉得也许他该说点什么。从跟在老板身后闷头爬了十八级台阶到刚刚，他只说了句窗户如何如何的话。再不善交际好歹也二十啷当岁，不是不知道接下来的展开。了见趁他开窗时按亮了床头暖色的阅读灯，把被子推到靠墙，在床上给他腾出个坐的地方，可就是没挑起话头。游作不确定这是直奔主题的节奏还是凡事该讲个循序渐进。然后他意识到自己正在犹豫就代表他已经不像十几岁的时候那么冲动了。于是他决定先说点什么。

「歌词……」

「明天再说吧」

了见猛然拉着他倒在床上。

好吧，刚才他们接过吻了，大概足够循序渐进了。

 

楼下的未尽事宜再续，只是距离更短似先前。视野颠倒的同时倒带键也被按下，藤木游作想起早些时候。

「G」了见说。

游作站在琴凳旁应声按下琴键，照他要求的速度重复，很快便听见相同频次的弦音跟上来。了见背向他随意挑了张桌子坐，低垂着眼抱着他的吉他调弦。左手旋钮，右手拨弦，两件乐器逐渐同步弹奏出相同的音高。

「D」了见又说。

他们再次反复刚才的步骤。不断重复的单音弹奏得心不在焉，游作反而贯注全神看着亲手为他定音的那个背影，他感到一些轻薄而无形的什么经由那双手严丝合缝地包覆在每一根弦上，安然且温暖。他此前从未用过别的——别人的——乐器参照直接来调每根弦的空弦音高。而现在——

 

现在了见面向他跨坐在他膝上，低垂着眼抱着他亲吻。游作甚至没察觉他是如何趁一个交换亲吻的空档就将自己的衬衫扣子尽数解开，于是不甘心地用更快的速度让对方也变得敞胸露怀，换来他浅笑着揶揄：「透着你手巧」。上唇被居高的人细细啃咬，游作便顺势吮吻他的下唇，将他方才没能尝尽的酒精与他分享彻底。两片黏膜相接难舍难分中，指尖扫弦般扫过对方背后的肋骨，绷紧的脊椎便与琴弦一同震颤出美妙的和弦。「吻技尚可」了见察觉到小吉他手拥抱活物的生涩，捏着他的下巴拉开些距离，稍作评价。「但能不能别把人当你的琴抱着，好像我是吉他成精」

「我没有这个意思」被经验者一指点，原本灵活的双手倒不知往哪里放了，僵硬地扯着他衬衣的后摆。毕竟在遇到鸿上了见之前，游作只抱过他的吉他。但如今了见已经教过他钢琴的弹法。他搂紧怀里的人信誓旦旦，「熟能生巧」

鸿上了见当然相信他举一反三的能力，拉过背后勇气可嘉却仍不知所措的手贴上自己的下腹，像初次见面那天一样要求道，「那为我弹首曲子吧，my guitarist」

藤木游作却不再像初次见面那天一样半推半就，「乐意为您效劳」

形势已然不可逆转。

然而时机太糟糕了。

纵然终年是左右他人行程的那一位，此番鸿上了见觉得无论如何都该打他一声招呼。

「等等，游作，还有件事得告诉你……」

「明天再说吧」

沉稳的低音E被拦在唇边，游作转身压着他倒在床上。

好吧，那就明天再说吧。

 

虽然矢口否认，藤木游作到底像是得了把新琴，兴致勃勃又小心翼翼地在鸿上了见身上爬格子，从后颈一路摸到尾椎。掌心贴着背后渗出薄而细密的汗水，他的手一向很稳，直到指尖打滑才彻底意识到了见所指的区别。从来只有他捂热琴弦的份，而此刻与另一具温热的躯体相贴，对方既由他掌控顺从地回以相应的音色，更在出其不意时索求他的共鸣。身下人原是两手挂在他颈后，游作不得不伏下身，受限于姿势难以转头，只能感觉到对方两条长腿在他看不到的背后缠上来，脚踝顺着小腿往上缓缓蹭到膝窝。随后禁锢他上半身的双手松开，十指像玻璃窗上滑落的雨滴，从颈侧落到胸前，再从胸前落到下腹，最后一个倒转落入他的胯下。惊讶让他呼吸暂停一秒，胸腔中的节拍器上紧了发条，梅尔策尔保佑，音锤的高度恐怕已经下滑到超过100。游作并不想表现得一惊一乍，对方的举动大概也说不上突然，但他实在对床上的流程和时机不甚了解，一切都显得无从预测，无端地让他紧张。好在无需多言了见便已看穿他几斤几两，倒也不算事到如今丢人。

「你……」几乎脱口而出的下文又咽了回去。

「我看你有没有反应」

鸿上了见自然知道藤木游作不像22岁时的自己，没指望一个处男能给他多么妙不可言的一夜，可他也未特意确认过对方的取向，直到伸手在里边涮过一圈，答案不言而喻。

「那了见呢？」

「别问，动手」

说着他抬了抬胯，让游作帮他脱下长裤，连同内裤一起踢到床尾。面朝彼此，游作的拉链也被拉下，两人鼓动的情欲倚在一处厮磨。了见顺势揉搓了一阵便全交到游作手里，空出手绕到身后搂紧他的腰，只管闭起眼睛享受对方的服务。如他所想，即便是处男，撸管总是有经验的，可游作从没和旁人一起做过，手上难免没了准。平缓的呼吸很快就被吉他手指尖的茧和时轻时重的力道逼得失了节奏，他只好凑上去把深深浅浅的喘息全用一个绵长的亲吻压下。

游作并未察觉他的心思，专心品尝送到嘴边的吻，直到了见松了嘴推开他发出一阵低沉的笑声，他才发觉背后那只手刚刚不是在摸他的屁股，而是掏了他裤子的后口袋。

「你什么时候拿的？」了见晃了晃两指间夹着的一只银底蓝字的四方小包装，那是Hanoi的公用洗手间里免费提供给客人的安全套。

「去洗手间的时候，顺手拿的」

游作像被抓了个现形似的脸上发烫，却表情坦然地答了句废话。既是Hanoi的洗手间里准备的东西，当然是去洗手间的时候拿的。不知他是真不懂自己所问为何还是装的，店主笑了笑也不再追究。

「要拿就多拿几个」

「啊？」

了见在年轻人迷茫的注视下拆开包装自己戴上，又越过他从床头的抽屉里摸出一个不同包装的帮他套好，并趁机仔细审视了一番——形状和尺寸都相当讨喜。跳动的脉搏和升高的体温从那里原原本本传递到了见手中，他抬眼看，游作脸上的热度从刚才起就没褪过，眼睛像被发烧时的高热烧得几乎要睁不开。如果现在说ok，恐怕那绿色的火焰会立刻把他烧尽。

「手别停……再等一会儿」他轻声安抚，打开刚才一并从抽屉里拿出的透明瓶子，在手中挤了些黏稠清亮的液体往身后送去。游作看不到他手上的动作，只听见断断续续地喘气，视线不住朝身下飘。「试试吗？」了见干脆蜷起一条腿张开给他看，领着他的左手摸到尾椎，随后觉得问都多余，因为游作立刻不客气地应了声好就伸了一个指节进去（好在他的手被握着没有插入太快）。先前了见已经给自己扩张过一指，很快游作的食指就伸展开，就着内壁的收缩整根都缓缓推了进去。

藤木游作的学习能力在鸿上了见意料之中，成果却总在意料之外。之后放入的两指竟没让他感到一点疼痛，三根手指转动着按压，然后轻轻张开。油状的润滑液经体温一暖变成水状，顺着撑开穴口的手指流进手心，沾得他腿间一片湿滑。就在他想要游作进到更深处时，体内的手指突然不再听从引导，任意妄为起来。中指的确如他所愿朝深处探入，食指和无名指却各自弓起，最后三指一同按下的瞬间，他还来不及阻止就先叫出了声。

「啊……！」

「了见，这样舒服吗？」

鸿上了见竟无言以对。日复一日拨弦的右手拨在他硬得敏感的性器上，而那只乱来的左手显然在他体内按下一个起始的G和弦（1）。 _藤木游作究竟在想什么？_ 他的脑子乱了一秒，下一秒又无奈醒悟这理所当然是藤木游作才做得出的举动，况且要这位小吉他手弹首曲子的正是他本人。「……太突然了，你就是这么弹G和弦的吗」

「不、不是，对不起」游作像个被老师教训的学生似的道着歉，可听到了见说出G和弦时眼睛都亮起来，满脸的「传达到了」溢于言表。那表情过于可爱，了见一时失笑，不知道今晚他还会让自己笑场几次。但他很快笑不出来了。游作松了指法撤回中指，换到食指下方和食指一起轻柔地按下。

「这样呢？」

「别问、别再……」虽然直白的追问过于露骨，但想必游作并非故意为难，了见也就并未见怪，他平日都不见得有多懂得察言观色，更不用说在床上，难怪一一询问。然而他想错了。

「告诉我，刚才是什么？」

终于明白他在问什么的鸿上了见几乎背过气去。他为什么要在做爱的时候做吉他和弦quiz？可藤木游作认真注视他的双眼，迫切地向他确认，让他避无可避。

「Em。我说过别把人当你的琴，不准再问了，再问就不做了」

「嗯，知道了」

得到想要的正解后游作立刻闭嘴乖乖点头，可灵活的手指还没老实下来，食指贴着内壁稍退出一些，相反地无名指向深处按压下去。

「游作、」

惊呼他名字的声音突然拔高，游作赶紧松了手紧张地问是不是弄疼了他。

「没有，那是、G……」

「错了，是C」

「闭嘴，处男」了见及时呵止他，以免这个吉他厨再纠结和弦的问题，而腹腔内窜起的快感也配合地只允许他说完这两个词便再凑不出词句，只剩些支离破碎的柔软哼声。

游作突然被掐断了话头，不明就里，但了见的腿随即挂上他的腰、下意识地将自己送进他手里，他终于会意戳在刚才那一点上，果然从对方喉咙深处溢出相同的呜咽。

「行了，手拿出去」了见推他的手，尽力稳住发抖的声音才敢张口，等游作的手慢慢滑出便翻身趴跪在床上。「知道该怎么做了吧」

「嗯……嗯」

游作答应着贴上去，虽然事到如今没有再不知道怎么做的道理，但到了眼下又担心是不是真能挤进那么窄小的地方，不敢用力。硬物抵在穴口外，热度轻易从薄薄的橡胶内侧透过来，却迟迟没有更进一步，吊得鸿上了见把脸埋在枕头里暗暗咬唇。即便是上床他也没有兴趣翘起屁股给人展示，完全是出于方便藤木游作进入的好心才给他后入，可不知道身后的人在这个节骨眼上磨蹭什么，向前挪了几厘米回头催促，「你在干什么，快点」

「了见，你确定可以？」

话音才落，游作就被抓住手臂用力向前扯，整个人扑在了见背上，两人前胸贴着后背，心脏叠在一处跳动。

「游作，我再说一次，人不像琴，弦说断就断了」游作的下巴正架在了见右肩上，脸颊感受到他声带每一次郑重的振动。「我不是你的吉他」

「我知道」游作像怕他听漏哪个音节似的凑在他耳边再次回答，「我没有这个意思」

他撑起身，重新托住了见的腰胯。

藤木游作此前对性交只有非常模糊的概念，印刷在书本上的生殖和繁衍远不如印刷在六线谱上的字符更有意义。即使在他拿了洗手间里的安全套时，甚至直到刚刚跟着鸿上了见上楼时，他都没有比先前更明白。但现在他似乎明白了一些，或者说他希望如此。任何他无法以语言传达的细微心思，鸿上了见全都从他的弦音中接收到了。可他的吉他此时不在手边，但愿这交合能补正他言辞的缺失，能如鸿上了见所愿为他弹奏一曲——藤木游作从不曾将鸿上了见与他的吉他相比，鸿上了见是他渴求的一切。

插入缓慢得令了见几近窒息，但游作不肯放过感受他每一寸的机会，停留到心满意足才舍得再推进几分。被熨开的柔韧黏膜严密地和性器贴合无间，游作想，了见施在他琴弦上的小魔法大抵如此。染上鸿上了见音色的弦乐就此奏响。

收缩着亟待被填满的甬道终于如愿，枕中闷闷传出一声尾音上扬的轻哼。二拍子的抽送撞开紧咬的穴心，不过几小节，了见的腿就抖得支撑不住塌下腰去，几乎整个人趴在床上，只剩他最不情愿的屁股还勉强抬着。「不行……游作」了见求助般叫游作的名字，之后却只发出含混不清地呜咽没了下文。

印象中的鸿上了见总能轻而易举地为自己代言，所以将作词都托付给他的游作还是第一次见到他如此辞不达意的样子。这是藤木游作的独有成就，但他此时被更加切实的感受占据。两人如同角色交换，无须多言他就懂得了见的意思。

「没关系，了见放松就好」游作环住了见的腰腹给他支撑，俯身吮吻他的肩胛。

可惜安抚略嫌轻巧，没能让趴着的人放弃换掉这不上不下的姿势。只是几番尝试，用上力气的都不是发软的膝盖，反而是交合处绞得更紧，倒让游作也发出险些当场交代的抽气声。「这可不是我的作风」了见才缓一阵便乘胜追击般肆意收缩着吞咬顶在腹中的肉柱，换来阵阵喷洒在背后的潮热喘息才算找回些经验者的余裕。

藤木游作当然知道，鸿上了见想要什么自己就会去拿，否则初遇时怎么会才见一面就「劫走」他的曲子。如今看来他的确成功了。曲中已经沁入他撼动游作心弦的每一个影子，而切盼的歌词即将经他的笔使流动的旋律幻化成形。

虽然游作觉得在这之后还少了些什么，但这首歌仍是未完之作，他只能任本能将抓不住的词句倾入行动。一出一进变换着角度试探，琴弦再被依次拨响。最初的低音E因无人扶停还持续着微弱的颤抖，游作确认了位置，朝那个隐藏的美妙品格连续不断地按压下去。先前化得淅淅沥沥的润滑液又被打得粘稠，挤压分裂的水沫声就这么骤然横冲进主旋律。

鸿上了见同样知道，藤木游作想要做什么可不会真的提前告知，不到开弦便不知他递来的曲谱究竟能不能派上用场，不到床上也想不到他裤子口袋里藏的小心思。他虽暗自切齿游作每一次唐突的不按套路，却没有一次不奉陪到底。

两人都不甘示弱地卖力取悦彼此，倒像一场莫名的较量，意图将对方先推上情热的浪尖。了见抱住枕头尽力蜷起膝盖将重心后移，迎合游作的节奏向后款款晃腰。然而他没能坚持太久，背后的冲撞执着地顶在被磨得脆弱的前列腺上，他自己的性器又擦着圈在身前的那截小臂上阵阵发热，终于牙关一松，无名指拨在一弦上。他脑中混混沌沌地嘲笑，鸿上了见，你又想错了。然后思绪就此中断——他现在只想要藤木游作的C和弦，并在他的六线谱上画下永不完结的反复记号。

然而总是超人所想的藤木游作为这段演奏画下的竟是一个不当不正休止符。下坠的快感像骤然拉开了降落伞吊在半空，埋在体内跳动的脉搏空了两拍又两拍，了见手脚都扯着床单，快要被这时长未知的停顿逼下眼泪。

「了见，了见」游作小声叫着，像半夜里扒拉人讨食的猫。鸿上了见忽然就被扒拉醒了，心想自己是不是一时较劲真把这没经验的小子给夹射了。

「怎么，射了吗？」

「不是，我想看着你，这样看不见」

室内顿时一阵沉默，游作莫名其妙地眨了眨眼，被硬扭过身的了见一把捏住脸命令道：「拔出去」

游作才依言退出，翻过身来的人就给了他腿上一脚，眼神不善地瞪着他，只是本就色素浅淡的眼睛蒙上一层水雾后威慑力又折去七八成罢了。「了见，你生气了吗？」

「没有」那语气的确不悦，否定倒是毫不犹豫。随后了见懒得再废话，干脆自己握住那根不让他省心的东西重新塞回肚子里，两腿锁住游作的腰自己动起来。

「可我只是想……」

「你长着嘴，想做什么记得张嘴。不可以突然停下……明白了吗？」

「明白了」

「那就快点，就刚才那里，我还要」藤木游作一次又一次消耗他的耐心，可奇怪的是总也不见底，他十指缠着游作的手按在下腹，将被冷落许久的性器前端顶进他手心，眉眼间都坦然地透出十足的贪得无厌。

这正是藤木游作想要的。几乎无所不能独自做到的鸿上了见，偏偏只向他一人索求，换言之，能满足鸿上了见的也只有他。

空着的一只手压住乱晃的胯夺回主动权，没几下就从正面找回刚才的位置，续上两人中断的快感。另一只手也尽职尽责地安抚了见胀得难受的下身，最后竟连手指都由根部钻进那层薄薄的橡胶，和发烫的生殖器紧绷在一处肌肤相亲。偏偏指尖还磨着柱身，了见根本来不及想他是何时发现自己中意他指尖的茧子的，只觉得从头顶到脚尖都随着剧烈的心跳冒汗，背后却阵阵发冷。降落伞的绳子被一刀切断，中断过后再续的快感在极速下坠的失重感中冲上头顶，冲得他睁不开眼睛。

即使原本最想看到的双眼此时藏在眼睫下，游作也分毫错不开视线——他闭上眼睛的样子就像他每次坐在钢琴后弹到动情的样子。如果这首歌已经完成该多好，那么现在就能、现在就要唱给他听。

愿望仿佛真的由律动传达，了见慢慢睁开眼睛，正看到白日里透亮的眼瞳被夜色染得深绿，又被床头灯光勾兑得柔和，像他们留在吧台上来不及收拾的杯中酒。床铺与喘息的暧昧动静在小小的房间中此起彼伏，只有两双眼睛安静地久久对视，谁也不肯错开一瞬。假如能以眼波传输数据，大约他们已经交换了数不清的乐篇。如同一场谁先眨眼就输了的即兴加赛，终于是游作先眨了眼，转而低头含住近在咫尺为汲取氧气张开的唇，不知究竟是输了赖帐还是赢了奖赏。

可无论哪种他吻得都未免过于老实，温和的清香只沿唇缝徘徊，到底要年长的那个亲自撬开他的嘴，卷着他的舌尖将最后一丝甘甜都搜刮干净。唇舌相缠最是考验气息，年轻歌手唱过不知多少老歌，也挑不出一首比这个吻更长。职业优势让他一时忘形，一口气撑到鸿上了见只用鼻子呼吸已经跟不上氧气供给，不知不觉抓着他的肩挣扎了几下。小歌手这才醒过神来，赶紧松嘴放他换气。

「你啊……」胸膛起伏了十数秒，了见终于在缓下的气息间轻叹一声。

「对不起，又忘了问你一声」

「行了，做都做了，接吻倒想起打招呼？」

若有人问鸿上了见的意见，多数情况下，有所图的算计他，有所求的奉承他，愿追随的尊重他。因此他的意愿并没有人真心在乎，也没有人胆敢置喙，更没有人试图改变。就算鸿上了见信口乱说，恐怕也无人质疑便被照单全收。而不类其中任一，藤木游作从不问，只懂得用最直接的方式试探，反而让鸿上了见既没有口不对心的机会，也没有这样做的必要。世人百般心思如柜上形形色色的酒，藤木游作则堪比优级纯（2），他想要的只有鸿上了见对他的索求，而鸿上了见想要的，他有多少便给多少。

谁又能在这高纯度的浸泡中清醒自持。

手指摸索到交合处轻挠没有完全插入的根部。

「我是说别停，你听错重点了」

这一句让藤木游作像吸食了猫薄荷的猫，没完没了地亲上来，鸿上了见几乎以为有人背着他这个老板新设了后半夜无限畅吻的happy hour，最后连不时冲口而出的声音都懒得再掩饰。他暗想要是没把Spectre支回家给他听见，恐怕藤木游作就危险了。只是原本担心敞着的窗户被忘了个干净。三两迟到的来客错过Hanoi提早打烊的消息，没听上藤木君的歌却也不算白来一趟。次日店内就传出Hanoi三楼的故事，鸿上了见实没算到，这可比让Spectre亲耳听见更不得了。

虽然这一曲交欢早从奏响之时就顾不得旁人。

双腿都被折到胸前，握在跨上的手转而掐住发颤的大腿根部得以进入更深。腹中的抽动渐渐加速，临近顶点的快感像乘上钢琴与吉他叠加的声波，还未落下就又被送上高处。腔内的软肉抖得像无法自控的寒战，却还紧紧吸住在肠道里搅动的性器，不肯放他退出半分。藤木游作从未创作过让他如此清晰地感到美妙的曲子，美妙得让他想立刻在里面签上自己的名字。这一次他总算学会开口的时机，喃喃低语着快到高潮。

但鸿上了见已经听不真切，耳边的声音像荡在琴箱里嗡嗡作响。闭上眼睛反而看到一片绵延海岸被冲刷得光滑细腻的白砂，亮得令他头晕目眩。明明那杯酒他未尝一口，再高度的酒精也只从对方口中渡来一点点，说是醉酒恐怕连藤木游作也不信。

意识浸在鲜绿中飘荡。

若非醉酒，便是醉人。

 

鸿上了见第一次恍惚到甚至不知道自己何时射精。直到藤木游作叫了他三声才反应过来，他听到的不是藤木游作没扶停的弦音，而是自己的耳鸣。

「抱歉，游作，你说什么？」

「你还好吗？是不是哪里痛？」

「没有，没有，我很好」了见连声安慰紧张的年轻人，顺手帮他取下安全套，和自己的系在一起一并塞给他，「你先去洗吧」

游作手里攥着两人的东西不知所措，愣愣地下床捡了自己的衣服，走出房门几步又折回来，说了声「我马上回来」才噔噔噔地跑下二楼。

了见轻叹一声躺回床上。他的确很好，只是实在说不出口是做得太舒服了，后穴还反射着一阵阵抽搐，膝盖都在发软，现在下楼恐怕要摔下楼梯。但游作没给他太多时间休息，不到十分钟就换好衣服跑上来看他。

「是想和我一起睡吗？」

「不是」被人故意一逗他下意识地否定，说完又察觉到歧义，连忙改口，「不是不想」

「还有刚才了见要说的事，也不是不想听……现在已经是「明天」了」

了见笑了笑爬起来，拿了换洗衣服下楼。

「等我回来」

「好」

可惜藤木游作今晚仿佛注定听不到。

两人都戴了套，了见并没有比他花上更长时间清理，然而等他回来，答应得好好的藤木游作还是已经像出生没几日的幼猫似的睡得一动不动了。

鸿上了见一时竟不知道叫他起来告诉他自己该走了和等他醒来发现自己已经走了哪个更残忍。他考虑再三，努力说服自己，后者虽然着实失礼，可前者若让游作一夜不得入睡更叫他于心不忍。

他真的不得不走了。行程一推两个月让所有人——甚至包括他自己——都始料未及。他也不得不暗自承认，恐怕现在游作醒来唱上一首One More Night（3），就再也走不了了。

熄灭的灯强行切断思虑，了见挤上少了一半的单人床，第一次额头抵着额头与人分享一只枕头。

未竟之言只得与答案汇于一纸，化作一句反问。

Will you love me in December as you do in May?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 文中提到的和弦都是G调和弦，其中G和弦常用在起始音，Em和弦相对柔和，而C和弦是当有高潮转换时的经典和弦，有暗示高潮的意味w  
> 2\. 优级纯 - guaranteed reagent，是成分含量最高、纯度最高、杂质含量最低的试剂，标签为深绿色  
> 3\. One More Night - End of the World/SEKAI NO OWARI


End file.
